Huraganowa Fluttershy/Transkrypt
:Rainbow Dash: Do wszystkich kucyków-pegazów! Pilne zebranie! :Flitter: Obowiązkowe dla wszystkich pegazów w Ponyville. :Rainbow Dash: Dziś w bibliotece! Kto nie przyjedzie ten jest muł! Bez obrazy. :Muł: Nie ma sprawy. :Rainbow Dash: Zapraszam do środka, siadajcie! Och... Ty też, Fluttershy. Dalej, no już! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor serialu: My little pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor filmu o tornadzie: Każde stworzenie potrzebuje do życia wody deszczowej. To właśnie Cloudsdale dostarcza deszczowych chmur do każdego zakątka Equestrii. Ale w jaki sposób Cloudsdale gromadzi tyle wody? Proszę państwa tornado. Dzięki napędzanej przez pegazy mocy tornada. Duża grupa pegazów, macha z całej siły skrzydłami i tworzy tornado, które wysysa wodę ze zbiornika i przenosi ją do Cloudsdale. Pamiętajcie pegazy, tornado musi osiągnąć co najmniej 800 skrzydłobić, by przenieść wodę do Cloudsdale. Zanim znów zapytacie skąd się bierze ta cała woda deszczowa. Pamiętajcie...... :jest oburzony nagłym zakończeniem filmu :Spike: Ee, chwila przerwy? :Lektor serialu: Huraganowa Fluttershy :Rainbow Dash: Więc jest tak: Cloudsdale wybrało w tym roku nasz zbiornik, żeby zapewnić wodę deszczową w całej Equestrii. A co to znaczy? To znaczy, że pegazy z Ponyville muszą dostarczyć wodę do Cloudsdale. A to nie wszyststko. Spitfire, kapitan Wonderbolts, przyleci do nas nadzorować transport wody i mierzyć prędkość wiatru. Rok temu Fillydelfia zdobyła rekord wykonując 910 skrzydłobić! Ale nas stać na więcej! My możemy osiągnąć 1000 skrzydłobić! Ale wszystkie pegazy musiałyby się wziąć ostro to treningu i podnieść wydajność skrzydeł! Mam nadzieję, że kaszlesz, bo się zakrztusiłeś. Nie chcę słyszeć o przeziębieniach! No, czy będziemy trenować? :Pegazy: Taak! :Rainbow Dash: Damy z siebie wszystko? :Pegazy: Taak! :Rainbow Dash: Będziemy superszybcy? :Pegazy: Taak! :Rainbow Dash: Super - Ekstra szybcy? :Bulk Biceps: Taak! :Rainbow Dash: Kto jest ze mną? :Pegazy: wiwatują :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! :Rainbow Dash: Rozciągaj mięśnie nóg. Imponująca giętkość, a ty popracuj trochę nad giętkością. Yyy... Niech ktoś jej przy tym pomoże! Uwijaj się z tym truchtaniem! Bardzo dobre tempo! :gwizdek :Rainbow Dash: Dalej! Wszyscy musimy być w formie jeśli chcemy pobić rekord! :Bulk Biceps: Taak! :Rainbow Dash: Dobrze wam idzie, ech, wszystkim poza jedną Fluttershy. :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Wiem, że tam jesteś! Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego nie bierzesz udziału w treningach! Fluttershy, otwórz! :Fluttershy: Apsik! Cześć Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, co ci się stało? :Fluttershy: Och, ja chyba mam ospę. Przykro mi naprawdę chciałam wziąć udział w treningu, ale to choróbsko zwaliło mnie z nóg, apsik! :Rainbow Dash: O moje biedactwo, wiesz, że na ospę jest tylko jedno lekarstwo? :Fluttershy: Tak, wiem, ciepłe łóżeczko i... :Rainbow Dash: Zimna woda! I ospa znika bez śladu. :Fluttershy: Ty wiesz, że od razu, poczułam się jakby lepiej. Tylko się przebiorę i... och, moje skrzydło, au jak boli, chyba nie mogę latać. :gwizdek :Rainbow Dash: Nie możesz latać? Weź się nie wygłupiaj, przed nami mnóstwo roboty. No dalej! Mów o co chodzi? :Fluttershy: Ja, widzisz, cóż och! Rainbow Dash, ja nie dam rady! Nie mogę latać. :Rainbow Dash: Co ty wygadujesz?! W zeszłym tygodniu leciałaś jak burza, żeby uratować małego pisklaka, który wypadł z gniazda! :Fluttershy: To co innego, to był wypadek, ale całe to tornado, to coś jakby występ, wiesz jak się boję występów, przed tłumem. Pamiętasz tamten obóz? Nie mogłam galopować, ani szybko latać kiedy inni na mnie patrzyli. :Rainbow Dash: Nie było tak źle. :Fluttershy: Masz całkowitą racje, nie było źle, było przepotwornie. :Młoda Fluttershy: krzyczy :Fluttershy: Wszyscy się ze mnie nabijali i kpili. :Małe pegazy: Fluttershy, Fluttershy, śmieje się z niej cały kraj. Fluttershy, Fluttershy... :Fluttershy: Nie zniosę drugiego takiego upokorzenia! :Rainbow Dash: Opanuj się, Fluttershy! Nie mamy czasu na... znaczy, wierzysz w siebie czy nie wierzysz, jesteś mi potrzebna, żeby pobić rekord. Proszę zrozum! Jest mi potrzebna siła wszystkich skrzydeł! :Fluttershy: Ale, ja nie mogę, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Ech... no trudno, dzięki. :Fluttershy: Stój. Polecę. :Rainbow Dash: Serio!? :Fluttershy: Serio. :Rainbow Dash: Polecisz? :Fluttershy: Polecę. :Rainbow Dash: Wspaniale! :Cloudshaser: Do czego służy ta maszyna? :Twilight Sparkle: To jest wiatromierz. Mierzy prędkość i przekłada ją na skrzydłomoc, w ten sposób bada wasz antygrawitacyjny potencjał kumulacyjny. Jakieś pytania? :Flitter: Tak, do czego służy to coś? :Spike: Mówi jak szybko latasz i jak mocne masz skrzydła. :Pegazy: Aa, tak, no jasne. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy to znowu ty, Thunderlade? No weź, nie chcemy żeby się wszyscy zarazili! :Thunderlade: To nie ja! To Blossomfoth! "Rainbow Dash: Spoko, Twilight. Thunderlade chce się po prostu wymigać od udziału w tornadzie. Może zgłosisz się jako pierwszy do naszego testu? :Twilight Sparkle: Siła skrzydeł: dziewięć koma trzy. :Bulk Biceps: Taak! :Rainbow Dash: Nieźle, nieźle. :Twilight Sparkle: Siła skrzydeł 16 i pół! :Rainbow Dash: Uważajcie! Jeśli każdy z was osiągnie prędkość dziesięć do końca tygodnia, to bez pudła pobijemy stary rekord! Będziemy najlepsi! :Pegazy: wiwatują :Twilight Sparkle: 8 i 7, 9 i 2. :Rainbow Dash: No pięknie. Fluttershy, teraz ty! :Gwizdek :Flitter i Cloudasher: się :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedz jej. :Rainbow Dash: Nie, ty jej powiedz. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, ty. :Rainbow Dash: Aa... Świetna robota, wyszło ci mmm... pół punktu. :Spike: Pół punktu? Ale to przecież mniej niż jeden, au! :W tle: Fluttershy, Fluttershy, śmieje się z niej cały kraj! :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy czekaj! Jakieś dzieciaki nabijały się z ciebie i ci dokuczały. Wielkie rzeczy! Chyba się przez to teraz nie poddasz? :Fluttershy: płaczem Taak! :Rainbow Dash: Ja cię potrzebuję! :Fluttershy: Naprawdę mi przykro, ale nie mam w tej chwili dość odwagi. :Fluttershy: płacze :Wiewiórka: żołędzie, piszczy :Fluttershy: Och, dziękuję, ale nawet sto żołędzi nie rozwiąże mojego problemu z lataniem. :Kaczka: kwacze :Fluttershy: Starałam się, ale nie widziałaś jak te kucyki się ze mnie śmiały? :Ptaki: ćwierkają :Fluttershy: Wiem jaka ważna jest wiara w siebie. :Borsuk: piszczy :Fluttershy: Tak, tak jasne, że pamiętam. Rzeka przybierała... :Borsuk: piszczy :Fluttershy: ...a ty się bałeś. :Borsuk: piszczy :Fluttershy: Tak, mówiłam, żebyś się nie poddawał, i żebyś wierzył w siebie. Macie racje! Ja też się nie poddam! Odzyskam wiarę w siebie i pokażę im wszystkim, jak dobrze umiem latać! Bo ja umiem latać! :wiwatują :tle leci żywa muzyka :Twilight Sparkle: Doskonale, Flitter! Znacznie lepiej niż wczoraj. :Rainbow Dash: Nie wiesz jak się cieszę! Pobijemy ten rekord! :Wiewiórka piszczy :Spike: Co mówi? :Twilight Sparkle: Myślisz, że ja znam wiewiórczy? :Spike: O, a co to? :Fluttershy: Dwa koma trzy? Dwa.... koma... trzy?! Och! To chyba jakieś żarty! Tyle ciężkiej pracy! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, to wielki postęp! :Rainbow Dash: Naprawdę świetnie ci poszło! :Fluttershy: Nie, wcale nie. Myślałam, że pokonam strach, ale on ciągle mną kieruje. Nie ma mowy, żebym do jutra osiągnęła wynik dziesięć! :Rainbow Dash: Liczy się każde pomocne skrzydło! Głowa do góry! :Fluttershy: Jakbyś się czuła, gdyby wszyscy inni mieli wynik dziesięć, a ty ledwo marne dwa i pół! :Spike: Dwa koma trzy tak właściwie. Au! :Rainbow Dash: Cóż, em.... czułabym się..... :Fluttershy: No właśnie! Upokorzona! Naprawdę mi przykro! Nie mogę tego zrobić! :Spike: Nic się nie martw, starczy ci skrzydeł, które masz. Podniesiesz tony wody do Cloudsdale! :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Ech... Gdyby się jeszcze dało podnieść samoocenę Fluttershy... :Pegazy: wiwatują :Rainbow Dash: Czy wszyscy są gotowi? :Pegazy: No jasne, zaczynajmy! :Spike: Spójrz! :Rainbow Dash: To dopiero leń! Gdzie on jest! Cały czas symulował, że ma kaszel, żeby się wymigać od udziału w tornadzie! Rumble, gdzie jest twój leniwy brat! :Rumble: Dostał pegaziej grypy! Zabrali go do szpitala. :Spike: Nie on jeden, niestety. :Twilight Sparkle: No więc tak: osiem pegazów odpadło z powodu grypy. O nie! :Rainbow Dash: Tylko nie mów, że nie zdołamy pobić rekordu! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. :Rainbow Dash: Uff! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wystarczy nam mocy, żeby wzniecić tornado, które zdoła podnieść wodę do Cloudsdale! :Spike: I co? To zwijamy się? :Rainbow Dash: Nie, w żadnym razie! Mniejsza o rekord, Cloudsdale czeka na wodę. Proszę o uwagę! Damy z siebie wszystko! Na dźwięk rogu startujemy! :róg :Spike: Myślisz, że dojdą do 800? :Twilight Sparkle: Mam taką nadzieję! 150 skrzydłobić! 250 skrzydłobić! 500 skrzydłobić! 750 skrzydłobić! :Fluttershy: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! Co Ty tutaj robisz? :Fluttershy: Nie mogę nic poradzić w kwestii tornada, ale może wsparcie moralne się przyda. :Twilight Sparkle: Na pewno się przyda! Osiem pegazów trafiło do szpitala z ostrą grypą! :Fluttershy: Ojej! To bardzo niedobrze! :jęki :Rainbow Dash: Och... :Twilight Sparkle: Cała jesteś? :Rainbow Dash: Tak. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak niewiele brakowało do ośmiuset skrzydłobić, naprawdę mi przykro. :Rainbow Dash: Spróbujemy jeszcze raz! :Twilight Sparkle: Twoja ekipa już dała z siebie wszystko! Jeśli wir się znów załamie, komuś może się coś stać! To bardzo niebezpieczne! :Rainbow Dash: Nie! Jeszcze raz! Pegazy się nie poddają! A już na pewno nie stają w połowie drogi! Przyjaciele! Do dwóch razy sztuka! :Pegazy: wiwatują :Bulk Biceps: Taak! :róg :Twilight Sparkle: No i proszę bardzo, 150 skrzydłobić! 200, 500! :Rainbow Dash: Trzymać się na pozycjach! Machać skrzydłami! Szybciej! :Twilight Sparkle: Jest 700! 750 skrzydłobić! :Spike: Zaraz potem się rozleci! :Fluttershy: Och... nie mogę na to patrzeć! :Rainbow Dash: Dalej! Jeszcze tylko trochę! Widzę że woda zaczyna się podnosić! :Twilight Sparkle: 795! Tak niewiele brakuje! Fluttershy, oni na ciebie liczą! :Fluttershy: Mój udział nic nie zmieni! :Twilight Sparkle: Każda para skrzydeł się liczy! :Fluttershy: Mogłam wyciągnąć nędzne dwa i trzy dziesiąte; to im się do niczego nie przyda! :Spike: 795! Nie wiem czy zdołają to przeskoczyć! :Twilight Sparkle: Zrób to dla Equestrii, zrób to dla Rainbow Dash! Zrób to dla siebie! :Fluttershy: Aaa, uaa... :Twilight Sparkle: Coś drgnęło, udało się! 98, właśnie pobiła swój własny rekord! :W tle: Fluttershy, Fluttershy, śmieje się z niej cały kraj haha... :Fluttershy: NIE! :Pegaz: Co to było? :Pegaz #2: To chyba Fluttershy... :Twilight Sparkle: Udało się, udało się! Jednak się udało! :rogu :Pegazy: wiwatują :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, już po wszystkim. :Fluttershy: Och, co? Udało nam się? :Rainbow Dash: Tak, udało się! Dzięki tobie. :piątka :Flitter: Doskonała robota, byłaś naprawdę świetna! :Cloudchaser: Tak, to wszystko dzięki tobie. :Spitfire: Moje gratulacje! Może nie pobiłaś rekordu, ale pokazałaś charakter. :Rainbow Dash: Dzięki! Ale co do charakteru, nikt go nie ma tyle co moja bohaterka, Fluttershy. Wszyscy razem dla Fluttershy! :Wszyscy: Fluttershy, Fluttershy, jest w lataniu naj, naj, naj! :radości :Fluttershy: Droga księżniczko Celestio, czasami nam się wydaje, że to co mamy nikomu się nie przyda. Ale dzisiaj nauczyłam się, że nawet malutki wysiłek może wiele zmienić. Jeśli trzymasz głowę wysoko, starasz się i wierzysz w siebie... wszystko może się zdarzyć. i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Hurricane Fluttershy Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu